Oh God Why
by Lou Iris
Summary: Rambut adalah mahkota seorang wanita. Mereka merawatnya, menjaganya dan memanjangkannya. Tapi bagaimana kalau rambutnya tak bisa tumbuh? Oh my god.


"Sia, kenapa kau membenci kami?"

Badut dengan wajah menyeramkan *yang bahkan author tidak mau bayangkan* itu mendekati Sia.

"Padahal kami lucu."

Badut itu menodongkan sebuah pisau sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau berpikir demikian juga 'kan?"

"Pergilah dariku. Kumohon."

"Kenapa?"

"Pergilah. Pergi!"

...

"PERGI!"

Seluruh ruangan menatap terkejut kearahnya.

"Yumeno Eichi-kun, tertidur lagi dikelasku?"

"-kun"? dia perempuan.

"Maaf pak. Saya kurang tidur."

Sepertinya dia masih belum sadar dia dipanggil apa tadi.

"Begitu terus alasan kamu tiap hari. Memang setiap malam apa yang kau lakukan, Yumeno Eichi-kun?"

Guru itu berharap murid perempuan itu merasa terdesak dengan pertanyaannya tapi...

"Pak."

"Kenapa, Yumeno-kun?"

"Yumeno Eichi di kelas sebelah. Saya Yumeno Sia."

\《○_○》/

'Rambut adalah mahkota seorang wanita. Mereka merawatnya, menjaganya dan memanjangkannya. Tapi bagaimana kalau rambutnya tak bisa tumbuh? Oh my god.'

"Oh God Why"

'By Libra Azure'

'Disclaimer belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi'

Warning! OOC, OC, bahasa gak baku, typo, dll.

*note: tidak bermaksud menyinggung siapapun. Cerita ini murni hanya untuk senang-senang. Sebagian kalimat ada yang meniru kalimat yang ada di novel.*

[¤]-[¤]

Pernah kepikiran dikepala kalian (para wanita) kalau rambut kalian tidak bisa tumbuh alias kepala kalian plontos? Pasti kalian akan menjerit merana meratapi nasib *ciaelah*. Nyatanya hal itu sedang terjadi padaku.

Yumeno Sia, anak perempuan dengan kepala plontos yang punya kembaran laki-laki membuatku lebih mirip dengan biksu daripada siswi SMA. Belum lagi kemarin kembaranku, Yumeno Eichi mencukur kepalanya sampai botak (tidak terlalu botak sih) dengan alasan "biar sama" ngeselin gak sih?

Yah, karena keunikan ini, aku jadi sering dijadikan bahan candaan. Seperti...

"Sia, kepalamu membuat mataku sakit karena terlalu silau."

Atau

"Sia, masa depanku itu seperti kepalamu. Mulus dan silau."

Silau. Candaan paling standar. Jangankan teman sekolahku, ayahku juga tidak mau kalah...

"Kalau keluar pakai _sunblock_ biar nanti kalau lampu rumah mati, kepalamu itu akhirnya bisa dipakai."

Ibuku bahkan tidak mau kalah...

"Apanya yang akhirnya? Mama sering pakai buat ngasah pisau gitu."

Garing.

Pernah sih, pakai rambut palsu buat nutupin 'keunikan' ini, tapi ya, kalau gak ketiup angin kencang ya jatuh kesandung. Udah jatuh, 'rambut' lepas lagi, kurang apa coba?

Untungnya aku punya teman yang mungkin bisa diandalkan.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Yumeno-san"

Kuroko Tetsuya. Manusia yang terzhalimi karena jarang sekali yang ada menyadari keberadaannya. Walaupun aku juga jarang sadar, tapi dia satu-satunya yang mau nyemangatin.

Believe yourself.

Kalau di internet yang ada kata-kata motivasinya pasti ada itu. Gampang diucapkan tapi susah dilakukan. Begitulah ciri-ciri kata-kata motivasi.

"Kurokocchi!"

Nah, si kuning alias Kise Ryota bukan lagi. Setelah aku disemangati Kuroko, pasti dia datang dengan kata-kata 'mutiara'. Niat awalnya mau menyemangati, tapi akhirnya jadi jatuhin dari langit ke tujuh ke perut bumi.

Senyuman Kise lebih silau daripada kepalaku. Tapi kenapa selalu aku yang dibilang silau. Terlalu silau karena dia terlalu percaya diri sama hal yang dia punya, walau tidak penting sama sekali. Tapi aku akui dia (sedikit) lebih baik dariku.

Waktu ulangan, dia selalu membanggakan nilainya didepanku. Saat ulangan matematika nilaiku 15 tapi dia dapat 16. Kukira dia lebih bodoh dariku, ternyata aku salah.

"Oi, Sia."

Lain lagi si Takao Kazunari. Dia si kampret yang waktu ulangan gak mau kasih contekan. Hawk eye, kalau di luar lapangan buat apa? Dibuat nyontek lah.

Bayangin, waktu ulangan kalian gak perlu belajar, tapi tinggal curi-curi pandang ke murid yang paling pintar di kelas. Enak banget. Tapi gak berlaku kalau satu kelas isinya orang bego semua *eh.

Dan inilah 3 orang yang paling dekat denganku.

[-]_[-]

A/N: char lain minggu depan. Kalau baca ninggalin jejak. Authornya lagi sensi.

Follow twitter

fakeiris

Follow wattpad

Libra_Azure

Add LINE

*PM aja* (emang ada yang mau add?)


End file.
